vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Chibi Moon (manga)
Summary Chibiusa Tsukino, also known as "Princess Small Lady Serenity" is the daughter of the future Usagi (Neo Queen Serenity) and Mamoru (King Endymion). She first appears in the Black Moon Arc/Sailor Moon R and is revealed to have come from the future Silver Millennium. She is over 900 years old but because of the longevity granted by the Silver Crystal, she is only a child in appearance and mannerisms. After the Black Moon Arc's conclusion, she comes to the past again in the Infinity Arc/Sailor Moon S. She became good friends with Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn. After a somewhat complicated relationship with Helios/Pegasus in the Dream Arc, she returns to the future. She appears again in Stars to help Eternal Sailor Moon against Galaxia and frees her from her imprisonment in vines. At the very end of the manga, she returns to the future (presumably for good) and Usagi is revealed to be pregnant with the current incarnation of Chibiusa. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 4-B | Unknown Name: Chibiusa Tsukino (Rini in the English dub). Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 900 years old (but physically and mentally 6). Classification: 'Sailor Senshi '''Power and Abilities: 'Superhuman speed, durability, flight, Energy blast, transformation, immortality (Type 1), reincarnation, Time Manipulation with the Key of Space-Time, magic, hypnosis. '''Attack Potency: Planet level | Solar System level | Unknown Speed: Massively FTL | Massively FTL+ | Unknown Lifting Strength: Average human | Unknown Striking Strength: Average human | Unknown Durability: Planet level | Solar System level | Unknown Stamina: Chibi Moon was shown to perform powerful attacks with the Silver Crystal and looked none worse for wear, so presumably high. Standard Equipment: The Silver Crystal (which eventually evolves into the Pink Moon Crystal),The Crystal Carillon. Intelligence: Average Child Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abracadabra Pon: Chibusa transforms the Luna P into various objects. Moon Princess Halation: Performed in tandem with Sailor Moon. Chibiusa used it to attack the Death Phantom. Pink Sugar Heart Attack: Sailor Chibi Moon uses her Pink Moon Stick to send a stream of heart-shaped energy blasts at her enemy. Rainbow Double Moon Heart Ache: Performed in tandem with Sailor Moon. Heart-shaped energy blasts attack the target. Pink Sugar Tuxedo Attack: Sailor Chibi Moon performed this attack in tandem with Tuxedo Mask. They combined their powers to attack a target. Twinkle Yell: She called forth Pegasus with the Crystal Carillon. Moon Gorgeous Meditation: Performed in tandem with Sailor Moon. The attack shatters an enemy. Submarine Mirror: Sailor Chibi Moon uses Sailor Neptune's Deep Aqua Mirror to transport herself to Neptune's location. Used only once. Supersonic Waves: When Sailor Chibi Moon began to cry, her odango hair emitted waves which injured enemies. Double Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss: Performed in tandem with Sailor Moon, it destroyed a spirit which possessed Hotaru. Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss: She performs this attack in tandem with the Sailor Quartet. It freezes the target and causes it to shatter. Key: Super form | Eternal form | End of Series Other: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Magical Girls Category:Tier 5 Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users